Pie
by gothrockfairy
Summary: One night as Dean waits for Sam to return with his pie, Castiel shows up and the two get involved with each other only for a surprised Sam to interrupt them. "OH MY GOD!" This is a sweet Destiel one shot. Rated T for safety


Authors Note: Hello everyone! So this is the first Supernatural/Destiel story that I've posted onto this site. Please don't be shy and review this, I really appreciate the feedback. Supernatural I guess belongs to Eric Kripke.

"Hey I'll be out for a a little bit, do you still want me to get that pie?

Dean Winchester stared blankly out the motel window, not paying attention to what his younger brother had asked him. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I till want that pie. Don't be gone too long or I'll have to come find you, okay?"

Sam nodded, "Sure, see you soon." The door closed behind Sam, leaving Dean all alone in the motel. He wasn't alone for long, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Cas." Dean sighed happily leaning into the arms that wrapped him. "What took you so long?"

Castiel kissed Dean's head, "Sorry I was held up. I'm here now, so that's all that matters." He glanced around the room, "Where is Sam?"

Dean turned to look at his angel, "I sent him to get me a pie. I had a feeling that you would show up sooner or later. Hopefully he stays out for a more than a little bit."

Castiel nodded, "Good, then I guess it is just the two of us." He motioned with his hand for Dean to lay down in his lap. Dean of course, obliged. He loved to be so close to his angel, his love, his very soul. Castiel loved to take his hands and weave them through Dean's dirty blonde locks. "Have you mentioned the idea of us to your brother yet Dean?"

Dean shook his head in shame, "No I'm trying to figure out how to tell him. I'm so worried he will be angry, or worse not accept us." He put his hand on Castiel's cheek, "I love you Cas."

Castiel put his hand over Deans, sighing his closed his eyes with a smile. "I know you do, and I love you too. Dean, you shouldn't hide things from Sam. Remember how mad you were when he would hide the fact that he was addicted to demon blood? Well I know that you don't want to have that whole conversation about hiding things from each other speel again."

"I know, you're right." Dean said. "I'll tell him tonight after I have eaten my pie."

Castiel laughed aloud, "You humans and your food. You especially when it comes to pie. Do you mind if I have a slice of _your _pie?" He asked raising one eyebrow seductively.

Dean sat up on Castiel's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, "Yes you can, you can have all of me Cas." He whispered leaning in to kiss Castiel's lips. The two began exchanging sweet kisses with a giggle in between each one, as they would embrace...only to be surprisingly interrupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Followed by, "SLAM!"

Dean and Castiel pulled away slowly, both of them staring at the door. "You stay here." He ordered Castiel. Dean opened the door to see Sam still standing there, pie in hand, white as the spirits they would usually hunt. "Sam I guess I owe you some kind of an explanation."

Sam nodded very slowly still not moving an inch. Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on!" He pulled Sam into the room, shutting the door behind him.

After an entire hour of explanations, Sam was finally regaining the ability to speak again. "So Dean don't take offense but, you basically said that you are gay, and that you are romantically involved with an angel of the Lord."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows deeper, "What, were you tuned out that entire time Sammy?! Yes, I'm Gay! Yes, Castiel is my boyfriend! I was going to tell you when you got back, but you arrived earlier than I thought, which is why you saw...what you saw."

"Yeah, I-"

"Yeah? That's all you have to say!?" Dean asked Sam raising his voice.

"Can I finish? I was going to say that I'm okay with this. I don't care that you are Gay, it doesn't bother me Dean. To be honest I have seen way worse things, so I'm very happy for you." Sam said hugging his brother.

"Thanks Sammy. Now that's done, did you get the pie that I saw that you had in your hands when you showed up?" Dean smiled like a child, waiting for the pie.

Sam rolled his eyes smiling. He went over to the box that was on the table. "To answer your question Dean, yes I did. Now we should eat this pie in celebration of your coming out."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiels waist, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
